Dominik vs Medic
Description 2 fighting doctors shall battle each other to see who needs the real healing. Paladinporter OC vs TF2. First Speech Queue: Invader Wiz: Where do you go when you are sick? Boomstick: The Doctor! Wiz: Where do you go when you are injured? Boomstick: The Doctor! Wiz: The Doctor, the healing professional who saves the lives of many. Boomstick: Dominik, Paladinporter's OC Wiz: And Medic, the healing class of Team Fortress 2 Wiz: I'm Wiz and this is boomstick and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to figure out who would win a Death Battle! Dominik Queue: Iron Man (Black Sabbath) Wiz: In a great crossover, many things can happen. Boomstick: Especially a nicely done OC, from paladinporter. Wiz: His name, Dominik Palazzo Background: -Born: May 25, 1949 -Age 67 (18 physically) -Religion: Greek Orthodox -Occupation: Brotherhood Elder, Doctor, Old Fart -Weapon: Theotokos (Modified pistol) -Mary sue test score: 37 Wiz: During the post WW2 Baby Boom, many children were born. Between 1946-1964 Boomstick: My parent's generation! Wiz: That was quite the generation Dominik Palazzo was born in. Boomstick: Uh Wiz? Wiz: Yeah Boomstick? Boomstick: How is this guy a doctor and how is he immortal? Wiz: Well I'll tell you right now, he got his immortality after a secret organization created an immortality serum in the form of chicken noodle soup, and he ate it when he was little, the immortality doesn't kick in until mid teens-early twenties, you know. Boomstick: Yeah, how'd he become a doctor Wiz: Well he went to school and he was also a part of that secret organization, the Brotherhood! Boomstick: Yeah! Wiz: After Dominik graduated college, he was sent to Vietnam for only a month to take out a viet cong captain. He built his own weapon, Theotokos in Ho Chi Minh city. Theotokos: -Greek translates to: Maria -Progressively was updated throughout the years -Can shoot from 1 to 3 bullets at once -A small hypno ray on the bottom which can hypnotize people quite easily, -Made from a large pistol -Takes .44 rounds Boomstick: Another operation was done after Dominik finished his 3 year residency Wiz: And he was sent to overthrow a dictator ruling a fortified island. He did it with other Brotherhood soldiers by his side and he was able to complete the operation, after taking a few bullets to the arms and one to the ankle, being in excruciating pain and in the hospital for 2 weeks. Boomstick: Damn, that must've hurt. Wiz: You bet you're ass it did. In other news, Dominik's survived worse, disgusting illnesses before, such as Hepatitis C (after having it for years). Boomstick: It took Dominik years to finally become the brotherhood elder and once he got that rank, all went to hell. The Brotherhood was destroyed, and Dominik barely survived. Wiz: Nowadays, he is just a retired man, living in Anchorage Alaska. Feats: -Immortal -College Graduate -Medical Skills -Created his own pistol -Survived monsters and beasts leagues above him Wiz: Now onto Medic Boomstick: Right... Medic Wiz: Team Fortress 2 Boomstick: Awesome! Wiz: What? Boomstick: Team Fortress 2 is an awesome game. There's no doubt Wiz: Yeah, anyway, to Medic. Boomstick: Right Background: Real Name: Unknown Ethnicity: German (Presumably) Age: 30-60 (Somewhere around here) Occupation: Doctor (Medic of Wiz: Medic is one of the eight classes in Team Fortress 2 Boomstick: Medic is the doctor of the group. Wiz: The class who heals the other soldiers, or Mercs because of the other classes other than soldier. Boomstick: Yeah. Wiz: Medic has to be one of the smartest classes, because he invented the medigun, which can resurrect dead people on some occasions Medigun: -Quickly heals people -Can revive newly dead on some occasions -When charged, can give medic temporary invincibility, AKA Ubercharge Boomstick: The greatest minds in history, and medic is one of them. Wiz: Yes, Medic is a lot peculiar because he uses weapons different from real Army medics. Boomstick: Another example, his gun of defense. The syringe gun and... A generic melee weapon, a bonesaw Wiz: A bonesaw isn't meant to be a weapon Boomstick: I know. Syringe Gun: ''' -Shoots syringes with not gunpowder, but air -syringe gun shoots at rapid rate in arcs -Shoots syringes in arcs (obviously) -Fires 60 syringes a clip Boomstick: That's awesome Wiz: Quite a peculiar gun... Boomstick: You bet. Wiz: The only thing is, he can't use it while in ubercharge. Now maybe the ubersaw though... Boomstick: Any feats? Wiz: Yeah... '''Feats: Ubercharges gives him invincibility temporarily. Smartest character in Team Fortress 2 Self healing (In which other characters in Team Fortress 2 have this feat) Can revive people from the dead Very advanced weaponry (Compares to Engineer and his sentrys, dispensers, and teleporters) Wiz: I think all of our combatants are set Boomstick: I think it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!! (Credit to Coolzafara96 for Dominik drawing) Prelude Out in a beautiful winefield, the sky was yellow and grapes grew fervently. But there was a problem. At a château in the area... Medic: I'll saw through your bones! Suddenly, someone came. ???: Hey! Leave that girl alone! Medic let go of the girl and she escaped. Medic: Aww, you ruined all of my fun ???: I'm Dominik, and you are human trash. Medic: That's nice prepare to die. Dominik pulls out theotokos and aims it at Medic Dominik: Fine. FIGHT! Battle Medic ran up to Dominik with his bone saw and Medic swung it, Dominik dodged the saw with much ease. Dominik jumped up and onto the wall and jumped off. Dominik then jumped up and kicked medic in the face before shooting him with his gun, theotokos. Medic: OUCH! That was painful. Dominik: I know... Dominik fired another round into Medic, injuring him more. Medic ran into the crop fields to stay hidden and heal too. Dominik jumped into the field of crops and grabbed Medic, throwing him down and stomping him 5 times before he picked him up and punted him back in front of the château. Dominik jumped up onto a wall and quickly grabbing one of Medic's bonesaws from the windowsill. Dominik jumped down and slashed at Medic with one of his own bonesaws. Medic's superior ubersaw deflected the bonesaw and gave medic some time to get back up on his feet and fight Dominik some more. Medic pulled out another bonesaw and threw it right at Dominik's chest. His power armor protected him and the bonesaw didn't affect him at all. It just bounced off with ease. Dominik laughed until Medic ran up to him and slashed at a non plated part of his body, injuring Dominik. Dominik kicked Medic back and shouted... Dominik: I'll kill you! Medic quickly pulled out his syringe gun and shot a few rounds at Dominik. Most of the syringes bounced off Dominik's armor. One almost hit Dominik in the throat, but instead it got caught in his helmet's voice receptacle. Dominik pulled out the syringe and threw it down, he then stomped it, causing it to shatter. Medic tried to assault Dominik again with his bonesaw but Dominik jumped up and jumped off of Medic's head. He jumped on top of the giant house and he shot down at Medic, Medic was dodging the bullets. Medic somehow found a ladder reaching up to the house. Medic climbed up it and charged at Dominik, slashing him with bonesaw again and causing him to fall onto some rough crops Dominik: Ouch, son of a bitch! Dominik got up and Medic jumped down with his bonesaw, Dominik caught the Medic with bonesaw, but it was slowly slipping into his palm, cutting it. Dominik threw Medic into the wall, crashing through it into his own kitchen. Medic: That hurt. Dominik: I hope it did! Dominik, even with an injured hand pulled out his pistol and shot Medic, Medic fell to his knees with a bullet hole in his stomach. Medic: This is *cough* not good. Dominik picked up a chair in the kitchen and slammed Medic away, into the living room. Medic got up, and Dominik threw the chair at him. Medic ducked and the chair hit the wall, instantly shattering the chair. Dominik shot at the couch, putting a hole in it, then he grabbed another chair, ran over to Medic and smashed it on his head. Medic fell, but he rolled under the coffee table and tipped it over to use as a shield. Dominik shot the coffee table and it instantly shattered. Dominik: Shitty wood... Dominik grabbed Medic and threw him threw the wall again, into the field of grapes Dominik flew right at him and tore through the plants to get to Medic. Medic got up and Dominik threw him up and shot his hand off. Medic: AAAAAHHH!!! My Hand!!! Dominik grabbed Medic then threw him into the top floor of the château, through the wall and into the doctor's bedroom. Medic was breathing heavily. He reached into his closet and pulled out a bionic hand and put it on. Medic: There, my new hand. Dominik (Outside): I'm waiting... Medic put a glove over his bionic hand and waited to heal up again. By the time Medic was all healed up, Dominik got so bored of waiting, he jumped up and shot through the window, almost hitting Medic. Medic: Ok ok, I'll be down in just a second. Medic jumped out with his bonesaw and he notice Dominik patched up his hand. Medic: Let's end this Dominik: Go ahead. I'll burn you to a crisp Dominik and Medic clash, both pulling out bonesaws and slamming against each other for a few minutes, to see who could muscle down the other. Medic pulled his bonesaw back and pulled out ubersaw to slash at Dominik. Dominik easily dodged the ubersaw and he kicked medic in the face, making him go flying through the field into the river. Dominik soon went looking for him. Only to see medic waiting by the riverbed. Dominik charged into Medic and made him go flying, he then slammed him into the river, injuring him. Dominik tried to drown Medic now, until... The river somehow drained. Dominik: What the hell? Medic: *holds remote* I can do anything with this river Dominik: No more games, time to die! Medic pulled out his syringe gun, shooting a few rounds into Dominik's abdomen, which no armor was protecting. Dominik: AHH! Medic slashed at him with his bonesaw and slashed his armor, creating sparks. Medic continued slashing at him with ubersaw and Dominik was guarding himself with his armor. Dominik then snatched Medic and threw him up, when he landed. Dominik threw him out onto a tree, an apple fell from the tree and hit Medic on the head. Medic saw a jar of health and he took it. Medic got up and said Medic: I'll saw through your bones! Dominik jumped at Medic and grabbed him by the feet, he then started spinning around with him, and around and around and around until Dominik let go and Medic flew onto the road. Medic weakly pulled out his ubersaw again. Suddenly, a red VW bus drove by and it was Medic's team. The red team, all they did was drop some health on Medic, healing him. Medic got up and was in front of Dominik. Medic ran up to Dominik and slashed his abdomen then he sweeped his legs. Medic the pulled out an extra bonesaw and said... Medic: I am diagnosing you with DEATH! Medic stuck the bonesaw into Dominik's belly Dominik: AAAH!! Medic: I win!!! Suddenly... KABOOM! Medic falls to his knees with a bullethole in his belly. Medic: *Breathing heavily* Medic slowly pulls out his healing gun Medic: I am 100% charged! Medic turns to his ubercharged form soon after. Soon, Dominik's eyes turned green and his armor mutated into the overseer's armor. Overseer Dominik looked at the red, glowing medic with ubersaw before he jumped up and flew at Dominik. Overseer Dominik swung his sword at the moment Medic turned back normal. The sword hit so hard, a massive flash of light appeared, and when the light went away, all the crops were gone, and a pile of ash was on the road next to ubersaw. Dominik: *Cracks knuckles* Too easy, give me more! KO! KO and Results *A blue VW bus with the blue team comes by and they pick up Dominik, rewarding him for killing a Red team agent* Boomstick: Too easy? Who does he think he is? Wiz: Medic may of had a great arsenal and strategy, but he was severely outclassed. Boomstick: Maybe because Dominik follows the color scheme, and Medic doesn't. Wiz: Dominik is a lot stronger and faster and durable than Medic. And I'm talking about far better. Boomstick: Dominik has taken hits better and has survived deadlier things than Medic, such as wasting diseases, ballistic trauma, and brutal assaults and...Shit I don't know. Dominik (Winner) +Stronger +Faster +More agile +Armor protects against nearly anything +Durability -Arsenal Medic (Fallen) +Arsenal -Slower -Weaker -Less agile -Less durable Wiz: This in a real fight Dominik would stomp Boomstick: It was an uber sight to see a boom from Medic Wiz: The winner is Dominik! Next Time on Death Battle! At Sunday, A church is in service. Bibleman is seen inside of the church praying with a bible beside him. Suddenly, a man mindlessly charges in wearing only underpants. Bibleman is confused when he sees him, the feeling of a DEATH BATTLE! Next Battle: Bibleman vs Captain Underpants.Category:Paladinporter Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles